Finagle's Law
by moyashi-neechan
Summary: It was Allen's first battle against the Akumas without his Master's supervision and everything went wrong. Everything went horribly horribly wrong. Full summary inside.


**Moyashi-neechan: **This plot bunny bothered me real bad after a little voice in my mind questioned it. That and after reading Hane no Zaia's _Noah's Ark _(which is an amazing DGM fic). This is just a one-shot. Anyways, enjoy.

**Summary:** After his Master left him in India, Allen Walker travelled to Europe in search of the Black Order Headquarters to become a fully pledged Exorcist. Along the way, he had his first battle against the Akumas without his Master and everything went wrong. Everything went horribly horribly wrong.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man or any of its characters. They belong to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

**Finagle's Law**

_Anything that can go wrong will go wrong at the worst possible moment_

* * *

Summer

Afternoon

India

_Stupid Master. _Allen thought bitterly as he gingerly touched the lump on his head. _Did he really have to hit me with a hammer?_ He looked around and saw Timcanpy. He guessed that the only one accompanying him to his journey to the Black Order Headquarters will be the golden golem. With a sigh he made a start in packing his things…only to realize he didn't really have anything to pack. He also realized that he didn't have any more money. At. All. _Damn you, Master!_

He shook his head in frustration. It was pointless to dwell about it. He had lived alone before and he could live alone again. Allen also had a good feeling that traveling by himself will be a thousand times better than traveling with Cross.

He stood up and dusted off the dirt from his knees. "Come on, Timcanpy." He called the golden golem who immediately sat on top of his head, nuzzling his white hair. "Let's go to the Black Order."

_I'm walking on the path of an Exorcist now._

_I'll continue moving forward in this path until I die._

_It's just like you said, right?_

_Mana_

* * *

Two months later

Fall

Lunchtime

Somewhere in Europe

Traveling alone was rough. For the first few days of being alone, Allen cannot apply to any jobs since he can't stay in one place for too long. He had to reach the Black Order soon. Hence, he was forced to pickpocket money and to gamble in poker games to be able to make ends meet. He also did some street performances, since he used to be a clown in a circus, to earn too. Despite of that, he still slept in the streets. All his money always goes to food, food, and food. And speaking of food… his stomach grumbled.

_I'm hungry…_

Timcanpy nudged him in his scarred cheek before settling upon his shoulder. Allen smiled. The golem was a very good company. Sure, it doesn't talk but it still acts like a human. Hissing in anger whenever he didn't give it any food. Biting his ear when frustrated by him. Nuzzling in his head when comforting him or assuring him. Flapping its wings enthusiastically when happy. Drooping its wings and tails when sad.

He took the golem from his shoulder, tugged its wings before placing it on his head. _Timcanpy is a better company than Master Cross…and traveling alone really is better than traveling with Cross._ Allen wore a bright smile as he continued walking. His life has turned for the better after his Master ditched him in India. No more debts. No more debt collectors. No more over work. No more alcohol. No more debts. No more debts. And no more debts!

Allen entered a restaurant. After sitting in a table for two, he ordered his lunch. The waiter left his table with a bewildered and astonished face… and a scroll listing all the foods they had to prepare. _Yup, life has become better indeed._ Allen thought happily as he stared out of the window. The money he earned was now his and his alone. He could buy all the food he wants unlike during the last few years in training where he have to ration his consumption a few times. He could also buy decent clothes now. During his time with Master Cross, Allen only got to change his wardrobe when he was finally too big for it. His clothes were dirty and full of stitches from mending. That was why the first time he got a hold of money, he bought a coat, a pair of pants, and boots. He also got himself a scarf, which he wore as a bandanna on his head to hide his white hair. He didn't appreciate the attention the people give him whenever his hair was out in the open. It was very very annoying. It made him feel insecure. It was how it was like before he met Mana. He felt like a freak.

His mind went into the past. His earliest memory was that of other children throwing rocks at him. Calling him a demon. A monster. All of that because of his left arm. He could remember their parents stopping them from their actions and admonishing them for it. He smiled bitterly at the memory. At that time he thought those adults were trying to protect him, looking after him. But now that he was older and wiser, Allen could now understand their true intentions. The looks they gave him, it was not of concern. It was of disgust. It was of fear. They never cared about him. They only cared about their own children. _Their perfectly perfect children_. The adults thought that if their children continue tormenting him, he will snap and curse and slaughter them all. _He is a demon. Don't touch him. Don't get near him. He will kill us all._ Allen chanted in his mind the constant thoughts he had during his early childhood.

_I look like a demon_

_I have no parents because I'm a demon_

_They don't like me because I'm a demon_

_I act like a demon because they say I'm a demon_

_I am a demon_

It was painful to think about it but it's a part of who he was. That experience made him how he was back then. It was the reason that at one point in his life he no longer cared. He became aloof, cold, detached. He became a delinquent. He embraced the name they have branded on him: _Demon._ But that changed when he met Mana.

Allen took Timcanpy from his head and laid him on the table. He tugged its wings and then squished and stretched its face as amusement. This caused for the golden golem to try biting his finger. Allen immediately withdrew his hand in surrender as he mumbled "Sorry". Satisfied, the golem settled on the table, wrapping itself with its tail and resting its wings on the wood. Allen petted it as an apology.

The white heard boy returned to his thoughts. _Yeah, Mana was heaven sent._ He smiled wistfully as he thought about his father figure. The man was the first and till now, the only person who accepted him whole-heartedly. He had saved him from himself. Mana taught him how to smile and laugh, and how to be proud of himself. He also taught him how to care and love again, to accept others despite what they felt about him. He taught him how to live as a human. A normal human. Allen knew that if he had never met Mana, he would have gone on the darkest side of life and would have died young, alone, and bitter. He was grateful for that. Their time together is a memory he will treasure forever.

He heard something was placed in his table. He turned his head and saw a woman in her early twenties perhaps. She had put a glass of water beside him. The woman had wavy, warm auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a uniform that clearly states that she's an employee of the restaurant. Her hazel eyes widened upon looking at him.

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir." The waitress said upon realizing that she disturbed their customer. She was a bit curious about him when her colleague practically had a panic attack in the kitchen when he received the boy's order. She requested to be the one stationed at his table to see him for herself since the other waiter immediately rushed outside to buy more ingredients. "I'm afraid you would have to wait, the food will not be ready till after ten minutes or so" She added.

The waitress made a quick study at the customer. At the kitchen, she imagined a big fat man with fat sausages as fingers and for him to reek with alcohol and grease. It never crossed her mind that their deadly customer was this well-mannered boy wearing very simple clothes. _Could he really eat all of that?_ The woman thought as she stared at the young, slender boy. _Come to think of it, could he really pay for all that?_

"No, its okay." Allen offered a warm smile. The waitress blushed slightly at the gesture. "Take your time. I could wait. I know excellent food can never be rushed." He added perhaps as a flattery for the restaurant.

The waitress stared at him first before beaming brightly. "Thank you, sir." She said before leaving towards the kitchen, with an amazing bounce in her every step.

Allen laughed nervously at the woman and then he went back staring out his window. Suddenly, a random thought crossed his mind. Ever since his Master left him, he had never encountered any Akumas yet. His eye never activated. He briefly wondered if it was because Master Cross is a magnet of trouble. He frowned. _No, it's not that. Although Master is an epitome of trouble it's not that._ Allen thought harder. _I think he said it was because of his fancy coat or something…_

A great explosion and screams were heard outside.

His left eye activated.

* * *

People frantically ran in the streets while searching for safety as Allen took off his glove and activated his Innocence. There were two Akumas attacking outside the restaurant. His left arm turned into a massive white claw. He immediately ran towards the first unsuspecting Akuma and slashed it. The abomination detonated.

Allen heard someone scream and saw the waitress. He thought that it was because of the Akumas but then he realized that the woman was looking at him with horror instead. He felt a bit hurt at that. Then he noticed the other Akuma aimed at the restaurant. Allen's eyes grew wide. _No!_

"Look out!" he yelled as he sprinted towards her.

He was too late as bullet pierced through the establishment, causing it to crumble and crushed all of the people inside. The white haired boy gritted his teeth at his failure while he refused to cry. He locked his gray eyes at the waitress who fell on the ground in fright. _But I could still save her_. With that thought, Allen pushed himself to run faster as he saw the woman who was whimpering and crawling as the Akuma hovered close to her. The abomination aimed its guns at her and started to shoot. The waitress could only scream in terror.

* * *

The Akuma stopped firing when it deemed that its job was already done. The woman was dead. But then it noticed something different as the dust settled. Before it could fully comprehend what it was, sharp claws where cut through its body, effectively slicing it into half. It exploded and the imprisoned soul inside was set free.

Allen sighed in relief and looked back at the waitress he managed to save in the nick of time. "Miss, are you all right?" he asked.

The woman just sat there, mouth still open in horror. Her eyes filled with dread. Her hair was no longer tied in a neat ponytail but in a tangled mess instead. Her face was dirty with dust and soot after all the commotion. Her body shook with fear. Allen was worried. Never deactivating his Innocence, he went near her to assure her that everything is fine now. That she is safe. He was about to touch her when she screamed. She immediately stood up and harshly pushed him away.

"Miss, are you-"  
"Get away from me, you monster!" she yelled and Allen was frozen in his place.

The woman's hazel eyes glimmered with hatred and disgust. "Get away! Monster! Demon! You…You…" she pointed an accusing finger at him. "You brought those things with you, didn't you? You're here to kill us all!"

Allen found his voice and spoke in his defense. "No, Miss. I'm just trying to help. I'm an Exorcist. I-"

"Exorcist?" she asked incredulously. "Don't you dare make a fool out of me you monster! An Exorcist is part of the Holy Church. They don't have arms like that!" she pointed at his Innocence. "And they certainly don't kill people like you!"

Allen flinched at her accusation. "Miss, I never killed anyone." His voice shook. What she's saying hurts. It hurts so much. _I'm trying to save not kill. I'm saving. _He felt small at her rage filled voice. He closed his eyes, fervently trying to block her out.

"Monster! Killer! Monster! Demon! Demon! Demon! De-"

Allen opened his eyes at the abrupt stop of her shouts. He saw a something loomed over behind her. It was the first time to encounter something like it.

It was a chilling sight: it was seven or eight feet tall. It had black skeletal limbs with a large rotund stomach. It wore a chest plate that resembled a bat with its fangs shown in full glory. It has an eerily white face that looked like a female which was contorted in an anguished scream. It didn't have any teeth. Its lips were coloured dead blue. Its eyes were empty except for a little red dot in the middle, glowing ominously in a pulse like manner. Large black skeletal wings with sharp bones as feathers protruded from its back.

It was the second most terrifying thing Allen had ever seen in his life; the first will always and forever be his Master's piles and piles of debts. Then he noticed a pentacle mark at its rotund stomach. _Akuma? _This is bad. Allen has never seen an Akuma like this before. Could he fight it and win? He looked above it and saw the soul. Allen's breath hitched.

The soul was not simply chained in the neck like it used to be. It was now bound with black wrappings while in a fetal position. Its head no longer resemble a skull. It was more like a blank face with its eyes dark and hollow. To make matters worse, the soul was burning in angry dark violet flames.

_Help me…_

Allen's eyes widened as the soul looked directly at him. It opened its mouth while its body writhed in agony.

_Help me…_

Allen found a new strength. _I am an Exorcist. I exist to save Akumas. _His eyes hardened with determination. _I will do my duty regardless of what will anyone will say about me._ He willed his arm to attack and…

Allen broke with cold sweat as true fear gripped him.

_No._

He willed his arm to move again and only succeeded in twitching it.

_No._

He tried to move his body. His legs. His right arm. His head. He was horrified to learn that every part of his body cannot move. Only his eyes could move.

He looked back at the Akuma and noticed a thin line of shimmering dust come out of its mouth, like when one flickered out the pollens from flowers. His heart skipped a beat at a horrible conclusion. He was poisoned. They were poisoned. They've inhaled the dust and now they cannot move.

_No._

Allen watched helplessly as the Akuma place its bony hands in the waitress' shoulders, lowering its head beside her ear. The waitress did not move. She didn't even flinch. Her eyes were also the only ones that could move. She frantically looked in all directions.

"You are such a noisy little pest."

The Akuma's mouth didn't move but Allen could clearly hear it speaking. The waitress's frantic eye movement proved that she could hear it too.

"I hate noisy little pests." The Akuma's distorted female voiced dripped with blood lust.

_Oh God, no._

The Akuma's bone feathers suddenly detached from its wings and embedded itself into the woman's body. Cord like membranes keep it attached to the skeletal wings. Allen watched with great horror as blood started to pour out of the waitress' puncture wounds.

The Akuma started to laugh. "That felt good?" it asked as violet liquid were released from the wing and unto cord. The bone feathers started to inject the liquid in the waitress' body.

The woman's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. Her body went into spasms as her skin became decorated with thin but angry lines of violet and black. Blood started trickling out of her eyes, nose, and ears. But she still can't scream and only succeeded in making awful chokes and groans.

_Move! Damn it! Move!_

Allen grunted as he tried to move his entire body.

_Move!_

His body screamed with hurt. It was painful but he had to do it. He must do it or else the woman will die.

_Move!_

He looked at the Akuma as it continued to torture the woman with its poison.

_Move!_

His left foot succeeded in making a small step.

_Move!_

The waitress cried tears and blood as the pain intensified when more poison was injected into her bloodstream. She could only choke in despair. Her eyes went to the boy, who was staggering towards her. _Help me._

"St…" Allen doubled his efforts as the waitress pleaded with her hazel eyes. He had to save her.

_Help me._

"St…"

His Innocence twitched.

"Sto…"

He tried again.

"Sto…"

His arm only twitched.

"Stop."

He willed his arm to move.

"Stop."

His fingers moved slightly

"Stop!"

With that he forcefully swung his arm towards the Akuma.

* * *

The Akuma, who was enjoying the pain it was causing to its captive, was caught off guard. _He could still move?_ He promptly removed the some of the bone feathers from the woman's body and attached it back to his left wing which it he used as a shield.

Allen managed to hit the Akuma and caused damage on its skeletal wings. He was about to launch another attack when his body faltered. _Shit._ He was then whipped by the accursed appendage and was thrown away into a building. His back made a sickening crunch as it made impact against its stone wall.

The Akuma was livid as he eyed the white haired boy. "You could still move, I see." Then he looked at the woman that was still attached to his right wing. "I have to make a special poison for you then." His voice sounded maniacal.

Allen cannot move. The poison was still affecting him and his body hurt a lot from the Akuma's counterattack. He managed to move his head and looked into the direction of the waitress. His heart sank and tears streamed down from his eyes as he watched her fate.

Her eyes were wide as saucers. Her pupils dilated into mere dots. Her mouth was contorted in an anguished scream but no sound came out. Her body twitched horribly. Her fingers moving in horrifying spastic movements as all the color from her body was drained. Her skin quickly became sickly white then grayish black. Her fats dissolved and her flesh sagged. Her skin then started to wrinkle like an old woman's.

Allen looked at the Akuma and saw its cords no longer containing violet liquid but red instead. Red, bright, bloody red.

The waitress' outfit dangled on her shrivelled bony form and her shoes fell off from her feet. She was no longer moving.

The Akuma removed its bone feathers from the corpse and looked enthusiastically at its new victim.

Allen stood frozen as the Akuma dropped the waitress, her body finally turning into dust. He felt extreme dread as the Akuma eyed him. For the first in his life, Allen wished his Master was with him. He'll know what to do.

Then something bit his ear. He sharply turned his head and saw Timcanpy, flapping its wings angrily at him. "Timcanpy…" he said gingerly.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I can't." The golem hissed in annoyance and bit him again, pulling him into a standing position.

"Ow! All right! Okay! I'll fight! I'll fight! Sheesh!" Allen said as he swatted the golem away and slowly pulled himself up. He looked at the golem hovering in the air. He smiled at it. "Thank you, Timcanpy." The golem flapped its wings eagerly, happy that he was not hopeless anymore.

* * *

Allen jumped to the side as a bone feather suddenly launched in his direction. _I must not give up now._ He shielded himself with his Innocence against another wave of poisonous projectiles. _I promised myself to become an Exorcist. _His body moved slowly than normal. The poison was getting stronger as it started affecting him again. He gritted his teeth as he avoided the feathers. He was dancing with Death quite literally at the moment. _I will become an Exorcist and continue moving forward. _Then with a great swing, his Innocence managed to slice several of the accursed projectiles.

The Akuma howled in pain. He glared at the boy, who was now trying to sprint towards him in hopes of engaging him in a far more advantageous close range combat. _As if I'll let that happen._ The Akuma unleashed a wave of blood red dust from its mouth.

Allen doubled over as a wave of extreme pain washed over him. _What's happening?_ He looked around and noticed red shimmering dust surrounded him. _A new poison?_ He screamed as he felt a blazing sensation in his body. First it felt like he was burning alive. Then he felt like his body was pierced by a thousand knives. He screamed.

The Akuma laughed with extreme satisfaction as the boy screamed and writhed in pain at the ground. It was vengeance for damaging its hard earned new form. Then it saw the boy's hand glow with green light. The boy immediately stopped its movement as if it was being relieved from his suffering. The Akuma growled angrily. _Innocence!_ It was about to launched its feathers again when someone spoke.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

Allen froze when he heard the voice. He looked to his side and saw a little girl with a short dark hair that glistened blue in the sunlight. She looked no older than twelve. She wore a school uniform and was twirling a pink umbrella. Allen blinked. _Is it just me or was the umbrella screaming?_

The little girl drawled again. "What are you doing?"

The Akuma howled in annoyance and attacked the girl instead.

Allen managed to finally move again and shielded the little girl. His Innocence was intact but…his body shook as three of the bone feathers stabbed him.

"Run." He told the girl. "Run. I'll take care of this." Allen tasted blood in his mouth. "Go."

Surprisingly, the little girl just hummed in amusement. Allen frantically looked behind him. "Little girl, I said go. Now! It's not safe here!"

The girl smiled and it sent chills down Allen's spine. "You're interesting." She said sweetly.

_Wha-_

"You." She addressed the Akuma. "Detonate now." She ordered.

The Akuma was about to retort but suddenly stiffened. The feather bones retreated back to its wings and it started to do a countdown.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_What is happening?_ Allen thought frantically as he looked back and forth at the girl and the Akuma.

7

_6_

_5_

He then caught sight of the Akuma soul who was wailing and clawing its way out of the wrappings. It wants to go to him.

_Help me! Help me! Help me!_

_4_

_3_

_2_

Allen ran towards it. He was about to free the soul when…

_1_

_Help!_

The Akuma exploded and soul was dragged screaming into oblivion, hands reaching out to him. Its pleading eyes haunting him.

The little girl behind him laughed loudly. "You tried coming after it!" she exclaimed as she waved her umbrella back and forth. "You really tried to save it."

Allen's blood boiled in anger. _What did she do? _She may be a child but this is no laughing matter.

"What did you just do?" he yelled at her.

The girl only laughed harder.

"What did you just do?" he demanded again.

Allen was startled when the little girl let go of its umbrella which suddenly floated in the air. She stood on it and flew near him. She then cupped his scarred cheek. Her hand was very warm.

"You're very interesting." She whispered.

That was the last thing he heard.

Then she looked at him in the eye.

Her eyes. Her golden gold eyes.

It was the last thing he saw.

Darkness consumed Allen

* * *

When Allen woke up, the first thing he felt was cold. It was very very cold. He opened his eyes and saw gray skies. He tried to sit up but touched something cold and soft. _Huh?_ He looked at his hands. _Snow?_ Allen was bewildered. _Fall just started. How could it be winter already?_ He stood up and dusted off the snow from his knees and clothes.

_This is weird_ he thought. The last thing he could remember was fighting an Akuma and a little girl and it was fall season for sure. He became filled with dread when he thought that he might have become unconscious after the fight and he wasn't able to wake up for months and months. He failed to report at the Black Order. _Oh no._

But then he frowned as he surveyed his surroundings. _That can't be right_. If he was unconscious for months, then he should be in a hospital and he could definitely say that he is nowhere near a hospital or any of its kind. He was actually in the streets. A somewhat familiar street._ Where am I?_

"Timcanpy?" he called out the golden golem. Perhaps it knows some answers. "Timcanpy?" nothing came. _What happened to Tim?_ "Tim?" he called out again. _Did Tim leave me alone after the fight?_ He thought sadly. It's possible. If he had been out for that long, the golem must have become bored and sought its real master instead, Cross Marian. The idea hurt Allen a little bit. He was really alone again.

"Allen."

The white haired boy stiffened at the voice. _It can't be._

"Allen."

The voice called out again. _No, it can't be._ Allen then dared to turn around, fully expecting to see nothing but shattered hope.

"Allen, is there something wrong?"

Allen felt like crying as he took the image. He was wearing an old suit complete with a top hat. He was also carrying the same old briefcase which contained his make-up and costume. "Mana." He whispered.

The man stepped closer to him and Allen's vision blurred with tears. "Why are you crying, Allen?" the man ruffled his hair affectionately. "It's your birthday today." He then wiped his tears away. "You shouldn't cry. Smile!" he then smiled his signature clown smile.

Allen laughed. Allen cried. Allen laughed and cried. He can't believe that this is happening. Mana is with him again. _If this is a dream. I wish I won't awake up._

Mana joined him in his laughter. "I don't like seeing you sad, Allen." He said after the euphoria died down. "I'm sad when you're sad." He then drooped his lips and made his eyes look downcast just like the sad mask in the theatres.

Allen laughed again. "I know Mana." He then hugged the man. "I know." He beamed.

Mana patted his head. "I'm glad you feel better, Allen. Now, come a long. We still have a long walk towards the circus." He then trudged forward the streets.

"Mana, wait!" Allen ran after him. He gladly followed his father when he suddenly felt Mana roughly pushed him away. Then there was a crash. The snow covered street became drenched with red.

Allen's eyes widen with horror. "No! Mana! Mana! Mana!"

_It's happening all over again._

_No._

"Mana!"

Darkness consumed him again.

* * *

Allen woke up and he felt tears running down from his eyes. He was sitting beneath a very familiar dead tree in a very familiar cemetery. He looked forward and saw the thing that always hunted his dreams.

It was a black mannequin.

_No._

"I could bring him back to you." A treacherous offer.

_No._

"All you need to do is to call out his name." A deal with the devil.

_No._

"Go on. Don't be shy. I'm sure your father wants to see you as well."

_No!_

Allen's mouth opened without his consent.

"Mana!"

A beautiful lettering saying "Mana" was written on the skull-like head. The black mannequin jerked into life. Allen could only cry as it slowly walked towards him.

"Why Allen? You turned me into an Akuma!" the mannequin demanded.

_Stop! Please stop!_

"Curse you! I curse you!"

_I'm sorry Mana! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!_

Allen felt the left part of his face burn with pain as the mannequin slashed him. Blood mixed with tears ran down his face.

"I curse you!"

_Run, Mana! Run!_

Allen wanted to scream. He didn't want to kill his father again. He didn't want to see him die again.

_Run, Mana! Run!_

His left arm turned into a massive claw and suddenly move of its own.

_Don't! Stop!_

He tried to stop his Innocence but to no avail.

_Why? I could control you now Innocence!_

His white claws loomed over his father.

_Stop!_

_Stop!_

And his Innocence ruthlessly slashed him. Destroyed him.

_Mana!_

"I hate you Allen! I hate you!" the mannequin cried before exploding.

Allen was heartbroken. His father hated him. _It can't be true. It can't be true. Mana loved me. Mana loves me. It can't be true._ He chanted repeatedly in his mind.

Then his surroundings blurred and he was standing in the snowy streets again.

Mana was alive again.

_No._

Mana died again.

_No._

Then he was back at the cemetery.

_Stop._

He called Mana again.

_Please, stop._

Mana cursed him again.

_Stop._

He killed Mana again.

_Stop it._

Then he went back to the snowy streets again.

The cycle of tragedy continued over and over and over again. Repeating over and over and over again. Making him experience the immense pain over and over and over again.

_Stop it now!_

"It's your birthday today, Allen."

_Stop it!_

"Don't cry, Allen."

_Stop it!_

"I'm sad when you're sad"

_Stop it!_

"I curse you"

_Stop it!_

"I hate you"

Allen howled in pain and agony. He was at the brink of insanity.

Allen screamed.

_"Stop!"_

* * *

Tyki sighed as Road stood on a stool and enthusiastically tied a black and red striped silk ribbon around the boy's neck. She had been spending hours dressing him up.

"Is that really necessary?" he asked cautiously.

The girl didn't stop with her ribbon tying. "Why? Jealous?" she asked coyly. She then finished her handiwork with a flourish as she turned around to look at him. "I could dress you up too, you know." Golden eyes staring intently at him.

The Portuguese visibly blanched at the idea. "Sorry, but no." he replied curtly.

Road pouted. "But Tyki~"

"No." he said firmly.

"Mean!" she stuck her tongue out before continuing with her work. She immediately produced a hair brush and started to comb the boy's snowy white hair.

"Road, he is an Exorcist." Tyki pointed out as he put a cigarette stick in his mouth and fished for a lighter in his pocket. "As far as I'm concerned, we should never leave Exorcists alive let alone the Innocence unharmed." He added as he lit his cigarette.

"But Tyki~" The Noah of Dreams whined as she put away the brush and presented to him the boy as if he was a museum display. "He's perfect!"

The Noah of Pleasure blew out a huff of smoke as he studied the boy. His eyes ran over him and he had to admit, Road was right. The girl had quite high tastes after all.

The boy was white.

Immaculate white hair and skin that seemed to glow in contrast with the dark room. It was further accentuated with the clothes the ninth Noah dressed him up with. Blood red dress shirt. Black swallow tailed overcoat. Equally black slacks finished off with a pair of knee high dark brown heeled boots. The boy wore fitted white silk gloves with red trimmings. The ribbon around his neck was a very nice touch too.

He went closer to look at the boy's face. His instincts became vicious as he did so. He could feel the boy's Innocence. Tyki bit at his cigarette. He wanted nothing more than to destroy it right then and there. He wanted to feel the boy's warm blood in his hands. To hear him scream and beg for his life. To see him writhe in pain and agony. He wanted to taint this white. White. White. The exact opposite him. Tyki grinned as he slowly reached for the boy's creamy white neck. _I wonder how his neck will sound if I snap it. Will he have a lovely voice as I squeezed the life out of him?_

"Tyki~" Road's whining snapped the Fourth disciple out of his fantasy. When he looked at her in the eye, he saw nothing but fury and jealousy. She was warning him. _He's mine!_

Tyki smiled impishly and raised his hands in surrender. "All right. No touching." He said jokingly as he took a couple of steps back away. His eyes stared at the boy's face. He really was striking to look at. Tyki didn't like describing anyone with that word but the Exorcist's face demanded it.

The boy's face was, again, smooth glowing white. His face was still possessed with baby fats, giving him a childish and cherub-like look. Road did an excellent job at cutting the boy's hair as it framed his eyes perfectly. The boy's glazed eyes were huge and round and innocent. They were a rare color of gray. They were such beautiful eyes. _Pity, he could not see anything anymore. _The Portuguese thought remorsefully.

His only flaw, although Tyki doesn't really consider it as such, was his red scar. It started as an inverted pentagram, like an Akuma, above his left eye running through it and finishing with a lightning like tail on his left cheek. It was a beautiful scar. The red contrasts remarkably with his white. From the looks of it, it seemed to be a bit rough as well. The scar was a flaw that made the boy more perfect in his opinion. Tyki badly wanted to touch and ran his fingers over it. Shame, Road might torture him to death if does that.

The Noah of Pleasure released another puff of smoke from his mouth. "All right, I get it. He's lovely but do you really have to keep him?" he wondered how in the world could Road resists the strong urge of killing the boy. The boy's Innocence was very strong which was why he found the girl's tolerance to be quite commendable.

Road only pouted at him before she shook her head in dismay. "You don't get it, do you?" she walked on the stool. She used it as leverage as she pushed herself and sat on the motionless boy's lap. Road snuggled against him. He may no longer have a mind of his own but he was still warm. He also smelled nice. Like lilies during winter. She reached up to his face and caressed his left cheek almost affectionately. Almost.

Never tearing her eyes away from the boy, she said wistfully "I don't want to lose him."

Tyki stiffened at the statement. He knew Road well. _For her to say something like that meant…_Then he caught sight of her smile. The manic smile that he always see on her face. _Then again, maybe not..._ It would do no good to have a panicked Sheryl for some misinterpretation of his.

"Besides…" Road continued as she stared back at him, still smiling.

"Exorcist dolls are quite rare, you know."

**The End**

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **That was quite a stretch to write er…type. This was something I have to get out of my system or I'll go crazy! It has a sad ending, I know. Anyways, I hope you still enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
